Highest Flyer
by ACupOfLatte
Summary: Eren Jaeger tidak pernah tahu bahwa permohonan yang diimpikannya harus ditukar dengan kebebasan sang sahabat.


Kepakan sayap menggema di telinganya.

Tangan mengepal, alis berkerut tajam. Ketika membuka mata, bukan sosok lelaki dari mimpi yang memenuhi pandangan, melainkan sayap putih terbias mentari di udara. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada panas, dan desir daun di pohon kehilangan gerak.

Seekor burung keluar dari sangkarnya.

.

.

.

_ACupOfLatte presents_

**_HIGHEST FLYER_**

a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic

_Note: AU, future setting, ooc, romance, friendship, adventure, drama, sci-fi_

.

Shingeki no Kyojin and its characters belong to Isayama Hajime

.

.

.

Bumi, tahun 2029.

Mengalami masa-masa terbaik dalam komunikasi antargalaksi tidak membuat semuanya mudah bagi Bumi. Tahun 2023, makhluk asing dari galaksi Pendulum datang dan menyerang. Alasannya cukup sederhana; Bumi memiliki apa yang mereka inginkan.

Manusia menyebutnya Demon. Tidak terdefinisi, tidak terpahami. Mereka adalah makhluk bertubuh merah berlemak, hampir seperti kumpulan daging babi yang dilekat jadi satu dengan tinggi dua meter lebih plus sepasang sayap besar menyala. Mata kancing hitam dan bibir tebal berbentuk sosis raksasa. Dan, parahnya, mereka tidak punya perasaan dan pikiran untuk tahu eksistensi mereka mengancam kehidupan dunia.

Segera saja pecah perang antara makhluk bar-bar bertubuh kolosal dengan manusia yang masih memiliki sifat posesif sebagai penghuni Bumi. Ego dan harga diri ditempatkan di baris pertama di seluruh alinea kenegaraan, dengan kekuatan yang masih bau kencur sebagai pertahanan. Media massa turut andil dalam koar-koar pembesar negara adidaya, yang menganggap semua dalam kendali dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, padahal mendamaikan negara yang berseteru saja mereka sudah kalang kabut.

Hasilnya, dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, manusia yang hidup tinggal lima puluh juta jiwa, dan pihak lawan berjumlah empat kali lipat lebih banyak. Diperparah dengan pendaratan planet sang alien di dekat bulan, Bumi mencapai masa akhirnya sebagai planet para manusia.

Sampai ide tercetus dari mulut seorang pria uzur tapi tidak cukup tua untuk memimpikan kebebasan Bumi,

"Bagaimana jika kita membentuk organisasi tempur terkuat di dunia?"

Dot Pixis, begitu namanya, berbicara dengan lantang dan santai di rapat rahasia pemimpin negara dunia. Dia tidak mengharapkan dengusan atau tawa karena posisinya mampu menghapus semua itu.

"Tapi bagaimana? Tidak banyak manusia yang tersisa. Dan jika ada, aku ragu mereka sanggup jadi tentara baris terdepan Bumi," umbar pemimpin sebuah negara kecil.

"Itu karena kau," balas negara besar, "tidak sanggup menahan serangan dengan penduduk yang lemah."

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau peduli dengan rakyat."

"Tidak perlu menceramahiku saat kau berdosa!"

Dot Pixis berdeham. Dia ingin memukul meja jika orang-orang bodoh ini tidak diam, tapi itu tidak perlu.

"Kita di sini bukan untuk berdebat." Matanya mengamati semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. "Aku menawarkan solusi. Jika mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Demon, buat mereka bisa terbang."

"Uh, maksudmu secara harfiah?"

Pixis tersenyum. "Tentu tidak. Baru-baru ini anak buahku menemukan alat bagus yang cocok dengan kebutuhan kita. Sepasang sayap mekanik."

Kali ini semua orang mendengus, tidak berusaha menutupi tawa dari wajah.

"Kuharap kau serius, Pixis. Nasib Bumi berada di tangan kita," ujar seorang pemimpin di sebelahnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Pria tua itu menyapukan pandangan ke semua orang. "Nasib Bumi bukan berada di tangan kita, tapi di tangan para _Flyer_."

Dan di hari itu lahirlah mesin perang terkuat di dunia.

.

.

30 Maret 2030, Eren Jaeger resmi berusia tujuh belas.

Tidak ada pesta. Tidak ada orang tua yang mengelilinginya. Hanya Mikasa, sebuah kue keju sekepalan tangan, dan lilin kecil dekil yang menyala di atasnya. Mereka merayakan ulang tahun Eren di dalam tenda kusut yang jadi rumah instan sejak lima tahun lalu.

"Buat permohonan dulu, Eren." Mikasa menghentikannya yang akan meniup habis lilin.

Eren melempar pandangan jahil ke gadis itu, lalu menutup matanya. Mikasa menahan napas melihat gerakan Eren yang begitu damai. Seperti berada di surga, pikirnya.

Setelah membuka mata, ia meniup lilin hingga padam dan membuangnya entah ke mana. Lalu tangannya membagi dua kue itu. Tanpa komplain berarti, Mikasa menerima kue dari uluran tangan Eren.

"Ini enak."

"Ini basi."

Eren menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat Mikasa.

"Maaf, Eren, aku tidak bisa ke kota kemarin." Mikasa menunduk dan memakan sisa kuenya dalam diam.

Eren melahap kuenya dalam sekali suap. "Tidak apa, ini enak. Lagipula siapa yang ingin pergi ke kota kacau sejauh sebelas kilometer itu kalau di sini ada tempat berlindung?"

Eren menepuk pundak Mikasa pelan. Satu-satunya orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya orang yang menemaninya di desa terpencil tepi hutan untuk menghindari Demon. Dan ia tidak suka alasan apapun yang membuat Mikasa sedih.

"Sekarang, mana hadiahku?"

Gadis itu menatap Eren, mematung. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya tadi sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kini rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya sampai telinga. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dalam syal merah hadiah dari Eren tahun lalu, tampak ragu.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa menyiapkannya." Eren bercanda.

Mikasa berdiri dan keluar dari tenda. Dahinya berkerut. "Ikut aku."

Dan Eren mengikutinya ke dalam hutan.

.

Di abad serbacanggih ini, Bumi terpaksa mengalami kelumpuhan teknologi. Peradaban manusia menyusut dan entah sejak kapan tahun-tahun kembali mundur. Tahun ini tidak ada bedanya dengan masa di mana telepon baru lahir. Segalanya menyusut setelah Demon menguasai semua sumber daya.

Desa Sina adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum pernah didatangi Demon. Entah apa alasannya,tidak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas, Mikasa pikir ia dan Eren akan aman di sana.

Bukan hanya janjinya pada orang tua Eren yang sudah meninggal untuk melindungi anak itu, tapi ini juga menyangkut perasaannya. Sudah sejak dulu ia memberi seluruh pikiran, tenaga, dan perasaannya pada Eren. Tapi bocah itu terlalu bodoh untuk sadar.

Tapi sekarang, setelah Eren cukup dewasa untuk berpikir matang, ia ingin membentuk sesuatu yang permanen. Lupakan statusnya sebagai saudara angkat Jaeger, ia ingin memberitahu perasaannya pada Eren. Di sini, dalam keheningan hutan Sina.

Pohon tumbuh subur, menutupi cahaya matahari dari luar, tapi panas tidak pernah meninggalkan kulit wajah Mikasa.

"Masih jauh?" suara Eren terdengar dari belakang. Mikasa mengutuk dirinya dan kebiasannya berjalan cepat.

Ia melihat kayu-kayu pohon _evergreen_ di sekitar. Bekas-bekas musim dingin masih tampak, berkilauan ditimpa sinar monokrom matahari. Cukup romantis.

"Di sini saja."

Eren berhenti di depannya, menghisap oksigen tidak sabaran. "Syukurlah. Kupikir kita akan langsung ke jantung hutan."

Mikasa seperti tertular Eren, ia jadi sesak napas tanpa alasan.

"Uh, Mikasa?"

Alis Eren bertaut saat gadis di depannya itu mendekat selangkah padanya. Manik gelapnya terlihat berkilatan di bawah siluet pohon. Dan ia tersenyum.

Eren sampai lupa caranya bernapas.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyum Mikasa? Satu bulan? Satu tahun?

Sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir pelan. Eren tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tapi ia merasa bahagia melihat lengkung bibir Mikasa lagi.

"Eren, aku..."

Mikasa makin mendekat, dan di garis senyumnya terlihat keraguan sesaat.

Lalu senyum itu mati.

"Lupakan."

Eren tercenung. "A-apa?"

Bukan salahnya untuk ragu. Sebab, ketika ia menyelami manik hijau laut milik Eren, ia sudah tahu jawaban perasaannya. Mikasa hanya figur seorang kakak bagi bocah kesepian itu. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Dan ia tidak sanggup menerima. Apa salah jika ia ingin Eren tahu?

"Aku lupa hadiahmu."

Eren tertawa pelan. "Sejak kapan aku tergila-gila pada hadiah, Mikasa? Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

Mikasa melempar senyum setengah hati lalu duduk di atas lumut. "Aku tadinya berpikir aku bawa hadiahmu. Ternyata aku salah."

"Tidak masalah. Masih ada tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dan tahun-tahun depannya lagi."

"Kau masih ingin tinggal bersamaku saat itu?"

Eren duduk di depannya. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak ingin mencari pacar?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Eren menatap langsung iris gelap Mikasa. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku..."

Hanya satu kalimat, Mikasa, dan kau akan lega.

"... tidak tahu."

Angin berdesir pelan, menggoyang lembut surai coklat Eren.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku berpikir alangkah senangnya kita tinggal di hutan." Tangan kanan Eren menjangkau kumpulan tumbuhan hijau lembap.

"Hm, segalanya hijau." _Seperti matamu_. "Dan menyenangkan." _Seperti dirimu._

Eren memainkan lumut di tangannya. "Tapi tetap saja, kita melarikan diri."

Satu kalimat menohok Mikasa tepat di jantung.

"Eren, orang tuamu—"

"Aku tahu. Orang tuaku punya alasan kuat kenapa mereka menyembunyikanku dari dunia."

Mikasa tidak berusaha memberi komentar.

"Bagaimana keadaan di kota Trost, ya?"

"Tidak tahu. Terakhir kudengar seluruh negara sedang membentuk pasukan khusus."

"Oh... _High Flyer_ itu?"

Mikasa membelalak. "Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu kau juga ayah dan ibu berusaha menjauhkanku dari informasi dunia luar, tapi ya, aku tahu."

"Bagaimana—ah, biar kutebak. Kau mendengar berita dari _bud_-ku waktu aku pergi ke Trost, kan?" suara Mikasa terdengar dingin.

Eren salah tingkah. "Err, yah, maaf?"

Manik gelap Mikasa berkilat. "Dengar, Eren, tolong jangan peduli dunia luar itu lagi. Paman Grisha benar-benar memintaku untuk menjauhkanmu dari semua itu, dan aku yakin ada alasannya. Kau hanya harus percaya."

Ekspresi pemuda itu mengeras. Tanpa kata, ia berusaha mencari sesuatu di wajah Mikasa; sedih, senang, apa pun. Tapi yang ditemuinya hanya refleksi tegas wajahnya yang mengerut kesal.

"Maaf."

Gadis di depannya berdiri, dan merangkulnya dalam sekali manuver.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti."

Eren membalas pelukannya. "Kau satu-satunya yang kupunya di dunia, Mikasa."

Entah hanya perasaan Eren, atau bahu Mikasa di bawah dagunya memang bergetar sesaat tadi. Tapi ia tidak sempat memastikan karena wajah Mikasa sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau juga satu-satunya yang kupunya. Dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu bahagia."

Eren tergelak. "Itu terdengar seperti lamaran. Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa mengabulkan permohonanku tadi."

Mikasa menatapnya dalam, bingung. Kerutan kecil muncul di sisi dalam alisnya dan terlihat lucu.

"Apa permohonanmu memangnya?"

Suara kelepak di atas kepalanya bergaung. Eren menengadah untuk mendapati seekor burung putih terbang ke cakrawala bebas.

Seolah mencemooh dirinya yang masih berkutat dengan tanah Bumi yang keras.

Untuk beberapa saat, Eren merasa iri. Sampai kapan dirinya terkungkung di dalam sangkar imajiner yang menyeparasi dirinya dengan dunia tanpa alasan jelas. Ia punya sayap yang ingin dibentangkan di langit, yang sudah menunggu lama untuk merasakan angin haluan dan buritan.

Mikasa menyentuh telapak tangannya, memberikan sensasi geli yang membuat Eren tersadar dari mimpi.

"Eren, apa permintaanmu?"

Kenapa Mikasa selalu peduli?

"Aku—"

Terdengar suara berdebum besar dan segalanya tertutup asap.

Tangan-tangan besar mengepung dari kepulan kelabu, merah berlemak dan menggelambir. Eren tidak tahu harus bereaksi takut atau jijik. Tapi ia berhasil menghindar dari sergapan.

Asap sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"E-Eren!"

Satu sentakan keras dan Eren melihat Mikasa berada di atasnya, menggapai-gapai ke bawah, dengan tangan besar yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Demon.

"MIKASA!"

Berjumlah setidaknya setengah lusin, bersayap seperti ayam, wajah jelek dan penuh darah, yang salah satunya memegang Mikasa dengan santai. Mereka mendengus seru, dan suara yang didefinisikan Eren sebagai tawa muncul setelahnya.

Lalu, nyaris satu kali kedipan, mereka terbang ke angkasa.

"Mikasa!" teriakan Eren disambut suara kepakan menjauh dan langit biru yang benar-benar terang.

Putus asa, dia mulai berlari ke rumah tenda. Eren tersengal-sengal, seluruh saraf di tubuhnya lumpuh dan ia tidak bisa menghilangkan visi Mikasa yang memandangnya penuh harapan.

Seakan yakin Eren bisa menyelamatkannya.

Padahal bocah itu sekarang sedang terduduk tidak berkutik. Tangannya mengepal, mengoyak kain di bawahnya. Jantung Eren masih berpacu, lidahnya kelu, pikirannya mengambang antara fokus dan tidak fokus.

Ia ingin mengubur dirinya di suatu tempat sekarang dan berharap begitu keluar, Mikasa akan datang dan memarahinya lagi.

Tapi Mikasa sudah pergi.

Dan ia tahu pasti ke mana.

_Bud_ Mikasa tertangkap ekor matanya, dan ide gila bergulung dalam otak.

Dia harus menyelamatkan Mikasa apa pun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli apa yang harus dikorbankan.

Eren menatap langit. Seekor burung putih mengunci pandangan dengannya dari kejauhan.

"Aku akan pergi ke kota Trost," bisiknya pada sang burung. "Dan aku akan mencari _High Flyer_."

Tidak pernah muncul dalam benak Eren bahwa Mikasalah yang akan mengabulkan permohonannya.

.

.

.

_Sneak Peak:_

_._

_Iris zamrud itu melotot ke sepasang sayap keperakan milik orang di atasnya._

_"Kau bilang apa, Bocah?"_

_Eren kehilangan lidahnya sedetik._

_"Pin... pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu. Kumohon."_

_Manik kelabu itu begitu mengintimidasi, tapi Eren yang terkunci tidak mampu bereaksi._

_"Aku ini _Highest Flyer_, dan kau berani bicara begitu? Besar juga nyalimu." Orang itu seperti akan menyeringai, tapi Eren tidak melihat satu gerakan pun di garis bibirnya yang datar._

_Tangan sedingin es menyelinap ke tengkuk Eren, menekan kulit dan memainkan anak rambutnya. Eren menahan dorongan untuk mengernyit._

_"Kau tahu bayaranku mahal. Bahkan kau jual tubuhmu pun tidak akan mampu menyamai gajiku sehari. Dengan apa kau akan membayarku, Bocah ingusan?"_

_Dan Eren tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian akan jauh dari apa yang diharapkannya._

_._

.

A.N.

salam kenal, Latte di sini :D

sekilas tentang Latte: adalah author baru dan amatir yang kepingin banget nulis di fandom SnK Indo yang kece ini. mohon bimbingannya.

ini cerita pertama Latte di fandom SnK, maafkan jika ada kesalahan dan deskripsi belibet membingungkan. Latte harap kalian menikmati.

oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan penting; pairing fanfic ini LevixEren (pairing yang mampu mengalihkan dunia Latte dari secangkir kopi tidak berguna, jadi fujoshi tingkat dewa. ha. salahin aja author keren yang dimiliki FSnKI :D)

oke, sampai jumpa. terima kasih sudah membaca...

dengan cinta,

~Latte

p.s. Bud di sini mirip earphone nirkabel yang bisa jadi telepon, internet browser, radio dan televisi di masa depan nanti. bentuknya sebesar earphone. jangan tanyakan kenapa benda sekecil itu banyak banget fungsinya, karena Latte juga nggak tau. silakan salahkan imajinasi liar siluman kopi ini :D

dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Latte mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^


End file.
